While You Were Sleeping
by Lily1986
Summary: Classic retelling of the movie with Clois twist. Lois is in love with Oliver, but they've never met. When his family thinks she's his fiance after she saves him, things get complicated. AU *ON HIATUS TIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Prologue

Prologue

For Lois Lane, loneliness was a way of life. Being an up and coming journalist for one of the grandest newspapers in the country didn't allow too much of a love life. She had no family, since her mom died when she was a child and her father passed away a year before. No brothers and no sisters to share any more memories with either. Lois worked every holiday and would come home to a cat. Even though she was allergic, she liked the company.

So when Lois Lane met Oliver Kent, it only made sense, that her life was turned upside down. Except, she didn't actually meet him… she only saved him…

~*~

Lois Lane stood on the tarmac waiting for the train to come by. She'd been late leaving the paper, and missed her usual ride. It was now getting dark and she was waiting on the last train that would come through the train station. She sighed looking at her watch. The train was ten minutes late.

"Merry Christmas."

And that's when it happened. She looked up. It had been love at first sight, from the first moment she'd seen him three months ago. She'd seen him taking the train every day, but he'd never once so much as muttered a hello in her direction. Now he was there, sitting next to her. She lowered her gaze to the ground blushing.

Lois opened her mouth to speak.

"Give me everything you got."

She looked up and saw a gun in her face. She put up her hands in shock. Two muggers stood in front of her and this beautiful stranger pointing guns in their faces, demanding all their belongings.

"Alright", he was trying to calm them down, "Alright… take my wallet… that's all I have… just go."

"Yeah right pretty boy", one of the muggers was saying, "Your watch… hand it over…"

Lois saw him pretend to take off the watch; he looked over at her and winked, before pushing the gun out of the mugger's hands. He punched one of them hard enough to make him stumble back. Lois sat back and watched in shock as the other mugger pushed him on the train tracks. That's when she reacted and she grabbed her purse and hit the mugger hard enough to make him fall forward. She turned her attention back to the train tracks, where the unconscious stranger laid.

"Come on let's go", she could hear the muggers get up and run away from her on the tarmac.

"Sir", she called out to the unconscious man, "Oh man…."

She looked around and realized she was the only one on the tarmac. Even the person who was taking tokens had left. There weren't any security guards in sight either.

"This is bad", she mumbled climbing down on the tarmac and walking up to the man who was now lying there unconscious, "Mr. whatever… you need to wake up…"

Lois looked up and saw there was a train coming toward them.

"Oh my God", she was saying repeatedly, "wake up… please…. Wake up…"

He wasn't answering.

"Sir", she said pointing at the train, "There's a train coming… and its coming fast… I need you to wake up… now…"

He didn't move.

"Oh my God", she said grabbing his coat and rolled them over quickly onto the other tracks. She watched the train pass them by, missing them completely, and come to a stop.

Lois sighed deeply, relieved, and let her head fall on the man's chest. She lifted her head and looked at his face, as he opened his eyes.

"Hi", she whispered softly and watched him attempt a smile, before closing his eyes again.

And that was the day; Lois Lane met Oliver Kent….

Well, sort of…


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: I have not forgotten ICFY, but this story is a bit refreshing and it's turning into a short story. But I really like writing these characters in a different light, but still keeping their essence... Please read and review and don't forget to check out the trailer for this story. The link is on the main page.

Chapter 1

Lois walked into the waiting area of Metropolis General. She'd gone in the ambulance, but they had taken him inside before she could ask the paramedics anything. She looked around and saw a nurse's station. She walked up to it determined to get information.

"Excuse me", she said, "I'm looking for a man they just brought it…"

"Name please…"

"See… I don't really know his name…"

"You don't know his name", the nurse asked.

"No…", she said looking around and saw the gurney carrying the man she was looking for, "There he is… thank you…"

"Ma'am", the nurse was calling after her.

Lois was about to go through the double doors, when a young doctor stopped her.

"You can't go in there…"

"Wait, I just want to see that he's okay", she was trying to explain.

"Are you family", the doctor asked.

"No…"

"Well, then you can't come in…"

He left her staring at the double doors.

"I was going to marry him…", she mumbled to herself.

Lois looked around the hospital, feeling defeated and turned to leave.

"Ma'am", a perky little red headed nurse walked up to her, "Come with me…"

Lois didn't think twice about why she was helping her, as long as she got to see the man she'd helped off the tracks today. The nurse led her to a room in the ICU and pulled up a chair next to his bed.

"It helps if you talk to him honey", she said and left her alone.

Lois nodded and looked at his peaceful face. She picked up his hand.

"Hey you", she said softly, "you probably don't know who I am… but I see you every day and you never even notice me… it's okay… you probably have this beautiful model girlfriend to you go home to every night… you really need to wake up… I bet she misses you…"

She looked down at his hand in both of hers and smiled softly.

"Where is he?"

"Jonathan…. Just relax…"

Lois looked up to see a throng of people enter the room in a hurry.

"Excuse me, you can't be here", a doctor tried getting them out of the room.

"What", the older man said, "That's my son…"

"Oh", the doctor said, "Well, sir… your son is in a coma…"

"Oh my God, Jonathan on Christmas", the redheaded woman by his side was saying.

"Now Martha", the man was telling her, "Our boy's strong… he'll pull through."

He held her tightly, and Lois figured they must have been the guy's parents.

"Is he going to be okay", a blond girl asked looking over the body on the bed.

"Well, we need to wait until he wakes up…"

"Oh Ollie", she said sadly.

Lois stepped further back into the room trying to make an escape before anyone saw her.

Jonathan turned around and noticed her almost out the door.

"Who are you", he asked her.

"Oh she's his fiancée", the nurse told him.

"Fiancé", Jonathan asked, "Oliver's engaged?"

"What", the redheaded woman at his side said, "Engaged?"

"What the hell were you thinking", Jonathan yelled at the comatose body lying on the bed.

"Jonathan, don't yell at him…"

"I'm not yelling Martha", he was saying.

"Dad, you're so yelling", the blond was saying, "He's in a coma…"

"Chloe", Jonathan warned his daughter, "Did you know about this?"

"No", Chloe yelled back.

Suddenly the hospital room was really loud and all the nurses were coming to break up the family argument. A whistle broke out causing everyone to stop their yelling.

"If you want to be here", the doctor warned, "Then keep your voices down."

They all nodded, including Lois, even though she hadn't said a word at all.

"I just can't believe that he didn't tell us", the bald man was saying.

"Maybe he was busy, Alex", Chloe answered him.

"Too busy to call his own mother", Jonathan argued.

"Let's just let her talk", the old man in the room said.

"Dad", Martha groaned.

"Caleb", Jonathan was saying.

"I want to hear it from her Jonathan", Caleb said.

"I…", Lois stumbled.

"She saved him", the nurse smiled.

"You saved him", Martha asked.

"What", Jonathan said.

"Yeah", Lois said scrunching her face, "We were mugged at the train station. He got pushed onto the tracks…"

"She jumped in and pushed him out of the way…", the nurse finished for her excitedly.

"You jumped in", Chloe asked.

"Yeah", Lois said.

"Wow", Martha said walking up to her and pulling her into a hug, "Thank you for saving my son…"

Lois hugged her back awkwardly.

~*~

Lois pulled the nurse out of the room out into the hallway.

"Why would you say that", she asked.

"Say what", the nurse countered.

"That I'm his fiancé, I'm not", she said in a harsh whispered.

"But you said you were going to marry him…"

"I was talking to myself."

"Well, the next time you're talking to yourself, tell yourself you're single…"

Alex walked up to the both women and smiled.

"I'm sorry, we didn't get your name", he said to her.

"Lois", she answered glaring at the nurse who was walking away, "And you are…"

"Alex", he smiled, "Oliver's my cousin."

"Right…", Lois smiled.

"So you and Ollie", he said.

"Me and Ollie", she shrugged.

"You know… he and I are close… really close", Alex said leaning in, "I'm kind of surprised he didn't tell you about me even more shocked that he's never mentioned you…"

"We were keeping us to ourselves…"

"And what a well kept secret you turned out to be…"

Lois tried to smile.

"Anyway, I wanted to personally thank you for saving him", Alex smiled, "He's like a brother to me…"

"My pleasure", Lois said, "I'm going to go…"

"Sure…", Alex nodded.

"Well, bye…"

He nodded and watched her leave.

"What a strange girl you got yourself, Oliver…"


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: Clark meets Lois in the next chapter. But its not a long meeting.... if you've ever watched the film, you'll understand =] Read and review!!! PLEASE!! =]

Chapter 2

Lois walked into the hospital late at night, after not being able to sleep. She walked straight to Oliver's room with no trouble from the nurses, since everyone in the hospital now knew her as the heroic fiancé thanks to his family. She stood in the doorway to his room and smiled sadly.

"Hi…", she whispered, "I bet your wondering what I'm doing here… in the middle of the night…"

She walked further into the room and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"Well, Oliver, I thought I'd introduce myself, being that we've never actually met until today", she started, "My name is Lois. Lois Lane and I think you should know that your family thinks we're engaged…"

She smiled.

"Don't worry, I made you sound really romantic", she said leaning in to him, "Do you believe in love at first sight…"

She laughed to herself.

"Probably not", she smiled, "Well, that's how it was with you… do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone who doesn't even know you exist? And you wait for them to realize, you're the one… I wonder if you would have realized it with me… I'm the one Ollie... I mean Mr. Kent."

She leaned her head softly closer to him on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this whole confusion to happen…

She laid her heard next to his arm on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind", she apologized, "I'm just going to take a nap…"

She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

~*~

Alex sighed. He didn't mean to listen in on her conversation. He'd only come back to Oliver's room after getting another cup of coffee. He'd drawn the short stick, and gotten stuck with first watch of his comatose cousin.

But now, that he'd heard everything Lois had said, it didn't feel right staying. She was asleep. So he'd go back to the farm for now, and just tell Jonathan and Martha that Lois took the first watch.

He wasn't technically lying.

~*~

Lois woke up groggily, realizing it was already morning. She sat back in the chair she was in and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and walked backwards toward the door.

"Bye", she whispered softly to Oliver's comatose body.

"Lois", Jonathan smiled with the whole family in tow.

"Hi", she smiled broadly, "Hey… everyone…"

"Did you sleep here the whole night", Martha asked walking toward the bed and smiling down on Oliver.

"Um yeah", she said scratching her head, "I just thought if he'd wake up, that it be better that he didn't wake up alone… you know…"

"Isn't that romantic", Chloe said grinning, "I'm so glad my brother found you."

"Um…", Lois smiled, "Well, I better go… I have to work."

Martha nudged Jonathan and he moved toward her.

"Lois", he smiled, "We didn't get to celebrate Christmas yesterday because of… you know… so we're celebrating tonight… We'd like you to join us."

"What", she asked, "Wow. Thank you really… but I can't… I work…"

"Oh but you have to", Chloe smiled, "Clark will be there!"

"Clark", Lois asked.

"My other son", Jonathan smiled, "Oliver's brother…"

"Oh", she smiled.

"You haven't met him yet", Martha said, "He'd be thrilled to meet the girl that finally tied down Oliver…"

"I bet", Lois grinned.

"So what do you say", Jonathan smiled, "You coming or what?"

Lois looked to all the faces in the room, her eyes finally landing on the comatose body on the bed and she made her decision.

"Sure", she smiled, "I'll come.

"Great", Jonathan smiled, "Here's the address and number in case you get lost…"

"Smallville", she asked, "You mean you don't live in Metropolis…?"

"Oh no", Martha smiled, "We have a farm in Smallville… it's not that hard to find… And you'll call us if anything…"

Lois nodded. "See you later then… I'll leave you guys to… spend some time with him…"

Alex watched her go and grinned knowingly.

"Alex", Jonathan called, "What's with the smart-ass look?"

"Huh", he asked, "Nothing Uncle John…"

"Right", Jonathan shook his head, "Don't even think about it boy, she's Oliver's girl…"

Alex laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

~*~

Lois walked into the Planet and went straight into Perry's office closing it behind her.

"Lois", Perry asked cautiously, "You okay?"

She started pacing. "They think I'm his fiancé… that I'm marrying their son… and now they've invited me to some farm in Smallville to spend the Christmas they couldn't celebrate because of their son's accident… Perry I'm in so deep. I need your help."

"I'm lost…", he said sincerely.

"I saved a guy yesterday", she started, "The guy…."

"The train guy", Perry asked.

"Yeah except his name is Oliver Kent, and he's a lawyer…", Lois groaned, "And now because some dumb nurse overheard me say something to myself, his whole family thinks he and I are engaged…!"

"But you've never met him", Perry said.

"I know", she said, "What do I do?"

"Lois…"

"They invited me over for a late Christmas celebration tonight, and grandpa has this heart condition and the mom hugged me so tightly… and his sister could have been my sister… Oh my gosh what am I doing? How wrong is this?"

"Ok… first of all calm down…", Perry coached, "When my mom found out I was getting married she burst an intestine… so you can't tell them anything right now… or else you might as well shoot grandpa."

"Not at all comforting…"

"So don't tell them anything…", Perry said.

"Excuse me…"

"Think of it this way", he explained, "If he wakes up, they'll be so happy they won't care you lied to them…"

"And if he doesn't", Lois asked.

"Then who's going to know…"

"Perry…"

"Or you could tell them truth, give their poor grandpa a heart attack and then if he never wakes up they'll hate you…"

Lois groaned.

"You're right… I'll just play along… I could do that… as long as I don't get attached."

"Exactly, just don't get attached and you'll be fine…"

Lois nodded agreeing.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: Christmas with the Kent's and Lois meets Clark, briefly...

Chapter 3

Lois looked up at the big sign that read KENT FARM through her front windshield. After what felt like hours of driving she'd finally made it. She looked around the land and sighed. It was now or never, and if she didn't want miss dinner, she should probably drive up to the house.

She reached for the plant she'd purchased at the hospital gift shop before coming down to the farm and stepped out of the car. She looked up at the cute, two-story yellow farm house and smiled. It definitely had a homey feel to it.

"Lois?"

She turned and came face to face with Alex.

"Hey", he smiled, "You made it!"

"I did", she grinned.

"Come on", he said leading her up the steps to the porch, "Sit with me for a while… I was getting some fresh air…"

Lois nodded and sat next to him on a small lounge looking straight ahead.

"I know the truth you know", he said after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry", she choked.

"About you not being engaged to Oliver", she said softly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry… it's just the nurse thought I was and when you told your family I didn't… I couldn't correct them-"

"Hey slow down", he smiled, "I get it… they can be pretty… addicting…"

She nodded. "They're like a drug."

"I just want you to know", he said seriously, "They're the only real family I've got… Jonathan and Martha Kent are more of a mom and dad than my real parents ever were… and I'd never let anyone hurt them…"

"Neither would I", she said.

"I believe that", he nodded.

"Lois", Martha said standing in the doorway, "You made it! Come on in you two, it's freezing out here!"

Lois smiled one last time at Alex before walking up to the older woman and allowing herself to be swept up in a hug.

"How was the drive", Martha was asking while leading her into the living room of the farm house, "Hey everyone! Lois made it!"

She nodded a greeting to everyone sitting in the living room, and smiled.

"You came just in time for Martha's pot roast", Jonathan smiled, "It's to die for."

"Oh stop it, Jonathan", Martha swatted at him.

"It is", he said giving her a peck.

"Come on, Lois", Chloe walked up to her and hugged her, "We girls always set the table…"

"Oh okay", Lois said following the perky blond.

"So what time is Clark coming", Caleb was asking Jonathan as he was sitting down at the dining room table.

"He's getting in late", Jonathan answered his father in law, "His flight got delayed and he's taking a rental from Metropolis Airport…."

"So he's going to miss us opening presents", Chloe groaned.

"We'll open one present each tonight and the rest tomorrow", Jonathan smiled at his youngest child, "How's that?"

Chloe grinned.

"Lois, I hope you like pot roast", Martha said carrying the serving plate.

"I love meat, Mrs. Kent", she smiled at the woman.

"It's Martha", she corrected the young woman.

"Martha", Lois nodded.

"Who'd like to say grace", Jonathan asked.

"Oh honey, let Lois do it", Martha smiled.

"Um no, it's okay", Lois said shaking her hand, "Just pretend I'm not here…"

"None sense…", Jonathan smiled, "Go ahead… Usually Oliver does it, so it's appropriate…"

Lois nodded.

And she bowed her head clasping her hands saying grace. She smiled at how family oriented the whole dinner felt. When she finished she looked up and saw everyone was smiling at the table. They passed the serving dishes around; making sure everyone got the helping they wanted. Lois looked around her at the love surrounding her at the moment. They were actually talking during dinner. She remembered her own holiday dinners with her parents, was always very quiet. It's about all she could remember. Her dad stopped celebrating the holidays after her mom died.

"Lois, honey", Martha smiled from her right, "Everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect, Mrs.-", she saw Martha's look and smiled, "Martha…"

"Good", the woman smiled holding her hand for a brief moment before turning back to her dinner.

Lois smiled again, and dug into her food.

~*~

"Okay, okay", Jonathan said, "Just one present each… we'll open the rest tomorrow morning…"

"Alright dad", Chloe smiled.

"And this one's for you", he said handing her a box.

"What", she asked opening it quickly while everyone watched. She squealed when she saw it was a brand new laptop, "Oh my God! Thank you!"

She hugged both her parents at the same time.

They all exchanged gifts as Lois watched from the floor.

"Hey", Chloe said handing her a box and winking, "This one's from you, from Santa."

"What", Lois asked putting her eggnog down, "You really shouldn't-"

"We didn't", Chloe smiled.

Lois rolled her eyes and carefully removed the wrapping paper, trying hard not to let it tear. She opened the small velvet box and gasped when she saw the earrings.

"Oh my-"

"We wanted to get you something special", Martha smiled, "Especially since you're spending Christmas apart from Oliver…"

"Thank you", Lois smiled, "So much. They're beautiful."

Martha nodded. "You're welcome. And welcome to the family."

Lois smiled feeling tears prick her eyes.

~*~

He opened the door of the rental and slid out walking quietly up the porch. He opened the door as quietly as he could with his key. He slipped inside trying to tip toe to the stairs.

"Clark", a whisper came from the kitchen.

"Hey Chloe", he said hugging his younger sister, "What are you doing up?"

"I came for a glass of water", she said holding up the cup, "But shh… don't wake Lois…"

"Who's Lois?"

"Oliver's fiancé", Chloe grinned and pointed to the sleeping girl on the couch, "She's really pretty…"

"Ollie always had good taste", Clark smirked, "Is she some super model?"

"She's a reporter", Chloe rolled her eyes, "She's nice… You'd like her…"

"Well, I think I'd have to meet her to determine that", he said pinching his sister making her squirm away from him.

"Come on, let's go to bed, Alex is already snoring", she laughed softly.

"Lead the way", he said following her up the stairs, but stopping to take one more glance of the sleeping body on his parent's couch.

~*~

Lois woke up early that morning, before anyone else was awake and gathered her things. She picked up the earrings that were given to her the night before and smiled touching them thoughtfully. She put them in her purse and picked up her coat heading for the front door.

"Good morning."

She turned around quickly with her hand over her chest.

"You scared me", she whispered angrily.

"Sorry", Clark whispered back.

"Clark right", she asked.

He nodded.

"Nice to meet you", she whispered.

"You too, Lois", he whispered back, "But can I ask you something?"

"Yeah", she whispered.

"Why are we whispering", he asked in a whisper.

"I don't", she whispered and then spoke in a normal tone, "I don't know…"

He smiled.

"Were you in a hurry", he pointed to the door.

"I have to work", she nodded, "News doesn't take vacations and neither do I."

He nodded.

"Well then, it was nice to meet you…"

"You too", she said walking back to the door, "Bye…"

He smiled watching her hop in her car and back out of their drive way. He shook his head taking a sip of coffee.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lois ran into the bullpen of the Daily Planet and sat down quickly, hoping no one would notice just how late she actually was.

"LANE!"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Great", she mumbled.

"Where have you been all morning", Jimmy smiled coming up to her desk.

"I over slept", she glared at him.

"You're apartment is down the street, so even if you over slept, you couldn't have been more than a half hour late", he said, "What's with the three hour disappearance?"

"I was in Smallville."

"Small-what?"

"Smallville", she said, "Small town, full of farms…"

"Yeah I heard you", Jimmy said, "What the heck were you doing there…?"

"Visiting family", she said quickly.

"You're family is from here…"

"Yeah well, this is another side", she said, "That isn't from around… here…"

"Right", he said, "Well, the chief's looking for you… and he's not too happy that his star reporter is late."

"How mad is he?"

"On a scale from 1-10", Jimmy asked and she nodded, "An 11. Good luck."

"Thanks", she mumbled and stood up to walk to Perry's office.

"You wanted to see me Perry", she said sticking her head into his office.

"Yeah", he said waving her in and she closed the door behind her, "Where have you been?"

"Smallville", she said slowly.

He looked up shocked. "You mean you actually went?"

"Yeah…."

"Lois", he said sternly, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't-"

"Get attached", she finished, "And I'm not…"

"Then why'd you spend the night", he asked.

"Because it was late and driving back would have sucked", she answered.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Okay", he answered, "Now get to work."

"Yes sir", she saluted and turned to leave.

"Lois", he called her back causing her to turn back to him, "How was it?"

"Surprisingly… perfect", she smiled and walked out.

"Oh boy", Perry sighed.

~*~

Lois sat at her desk later that day typing up an article that was due later that day. She looked up and saw a familiar blond walking toward her with a big smile on her face.

"Chloe", she grinned surprised.

"Hey Lois", Chloe smiled, "How are you?"

"Good", Lois said grinning, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take my future sister in law out to lunch", she smiled.

"Oh um, well you see", Lois started trying to come up with a good a excuse, "I've got this story to type up and Perry wanted it-"

"Lois", the man in question walked up to her desk, "Go ahead and take the lunch break, you can finish typing when you get back."

"But what about the deadline", Lois gritted her teeth at him.

"Well, I just gave you an extension", he said smiling brightly, "So there you are… And you know what Chloe, was it… there's a nice little Italian place just down the street. You two will love it."

"Great", Chloe smiled, "Let's go!"

"I'll meet you by the elevators", Lois smiled.

"Sounds good", Chloe said turning to walk away but turning back to Lois quickly, "Oh, I hope you don't mind… Clark's coming with us… he's just downstairs. Is that alright?"

"That's totally okay", Lois smiled nodding.

"Great", Chloe smiled.

Lois watched her walk to the elevators and turned to find a grinning Perry and Jimmy.

"I hate you both", she glared at them.

"Oh come", Jimmy laughed, "She's a sweet kid who just wants to take her big sister in law out for lunch…"

"Dead. Dead. Dead."

Jimmy laughed.

"Go on Lois, you don't want to keep Chloe and Clark, was it, waiting", Perry said laughing.

"Enjoy this time I'm gone, because when I get back, revenge is best served cold boys", Lois glared at them and turned to leave.

"Tell me again why we're pushing Lois onto this family", Jimmy asked.

"Because", Perry grinned, "It's fun…"

"Chief, I see this backfiring on us", Jimmy sighed.

"The only way that'll happen is if she gets attached and from the looks of it she isn't so we'll be okay…"

"If you say so…"

"I do say so, Olsen, now get back to work."

"Ay ay Captain", Jimmy said saluting him and walking away.

"Damn kids…"

~*~

Lois sat picking her salad, watching Clark and Chloe talk about school and work. Clark was a writer, Lois learned, who worked for the Smallville Ledger and Chloe was currently enrolled in Central Kansas.

"Lois?"

She looked up and saw Chloe smiling at her blank look.

"I'm sorry", she smiled, "I don't know where my mind is today…"

"It's okay…", Chloe smiled, "Hey listen, I hate to do this… but I've got to get going… My roommate just text me, that she needs a favor. Will you two be okay?"

"Sure", Clark smiled.

"Yeah", Lois nodded.

"Okay", Chloe said nodding her head, "I'll see you at home Clark… Lois thanks for lunch…"

Lois nodded and smiled as she walked away.

"You okay", Clark asked.

"What", Lois snapped back, "No. I mean yes. I mean why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay", Clark smiled, "So how'd you meet Oliver?"

"At the train station", Lois answered.

"Oh you two just bumped into each other one day", he asked leaning his arms on the table.

"Something like that", Lois smiled.

"How long have you two been dating again?"

"About three months", Lois said slowly.

"Wow, that's a pretty quick engagement", Clark smirked, "So which one's his favorite Stooge?"

"I'm sorry, did I sign up for twenty questions", Lois asked.

"No", Clark smiled, "I'm sorry…"

"Thank you", Lois huffed.

"Just if you know anything about my brother, you'd know he's a huge fan", Clark was saying.

"Curly."

"What?"

"His favorite Stooge is Curly…"

"Ha", Clark said pointing at her and then lowered his gaze back to the table, "He's everyone's favorite…"

"Not mine", Lois mumbled, "I've always liked Moe…"

Clark smiled. "Me too."

Lois stared at her plate and smiled softly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Perry watched Lois walk in with a young man from the doorway of his office.

"Jimmy", he whispered catching the attention of the eager photographer, "who's with Lois?"

"Uh I don't know chief", Jimmy said, "Why?"

"Is that the guy from the coma?"

"I thought he was still in a coma", Jimmy said looking at Lois laugh at something the mystery man apparently said.

"Well, it could have been one of those miracle awakenings they talk about on the internet", Perry shrugged.

"You can't believe everything you hear on the internet, chief…"

Perry looked at the young man in front of him, and turned back to Lois to watch that the mystery man was in fact leaving. Perry took that moment to walk up to his ace reporter.

~*~

Lois laughed walking into the bullpen at something Clark had said. He was grinning down at her as he courteously walked her back to her desk.

"Well, Mr. Kent", she said nodding her head back to her desk, "We've reached my drop off point."

"I guess we have", Clark said looking at her.

"So, I'll see you later", Lois said sweetly and smiled.

"Yeah", Clark said looking at her but not yet moving.

"Is there something else", she asked when he didn't move.

"What are your plans for New Year's", he blurted the first thing that came to his head.

"New Year's", she asked looking around her, "It's still pretty early to tell but I think there's an office party…"

"You going", he asked quickly.

"I was thinking about it…"

"Because I wanted to invite you to our house", he shrugged and she smiled.

"That sounds nice", she said sincerely.

"So, I'll see you then", he said and turned to leave.

"See you", she said softly watching him walk away.

"Lois?"

She turned around and smiled. "Hey Perry."

"Hi", he said slowly and then lifted his head in the direction her mystery friend left, "Was that…?"

"Yeah", she said sighing, "What? Who? No…"

"No", he asked confused.

"That was Clark."

"Clark who?"

"Oliver's brother", Lois said.

"You're dating your fiancé's brother", Perry shrieked.

"Keep your voice down", Lois said standing up to his level, "And I'm not really engaged, remember?"

"Does he know that", Perry said nodding in the direction Clark left.

"Not exactly…"

"Lois", Perry stressed.

Lois groaned. "I know…."

"This has disaster written all over it", Perry warned.

"What am I supposed to do…"

"Tell the truth…"

"Fine…", she said, "I'll do it today. At the hospital."

"Lois", Perry said in warning tone, "Don't drag this on… I know what I'm telling you."

She nodded and watched him walk to his office.

~*~

Lois took a deep breath as she stepped off the elevator. She looked down the hall and saw Alex standing by a vending machine.

"Alex", she said calling for his attention.

He smiled at her as she walked up to him.

"I need your help", she said quickly pulling his arm to lead him down the hall away from Oliver's room.

"I need to tell your family the truth", she said, "Things are getting too out of control…"

"Woah hold on", he said stopping her, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting attached and what if he wakes up and he won't remember me… of course he won't he doesn't know me… I have to tell your uncle and aunt…. But they're so sweet… and Chloe… and Clark…"

"Clark", Alex asked.

"I saw him today", she admitted, "We had lunch together."

Alex smirked. "Really?"

"It's not like that baldie", she said, "Chloe was there too."

Alex nodded. "I'll tell them."

"I think I really should-"

"I can do this", he said, "I'm family. It's probably better that it comes from me…"

"Thank you", she said softly.

"Now come on, they're waiting for you", Alex led her to the room where the family was fussing over Oliver.

"Oh Lois", Martha noticed her first and gave her a hug; "We were wondering when you'd be able to get off work."

"I took an extra long lunch, had to stay to make up the time", she shrugged and heard Alex snort. She shot him a glare.

"Oh that's okay", Martha smiled, "So I spoke to Clark… he says you're coming for New Year's…"

"Oh yeah about that-"

"We're so excited to have you", Martha gushed, "I only wish Ollie would wake up so he could bring in the New Year with all of us."

"Yeah", Lois nodded.

"So it's set", Martha smiled, "You'll be there with us. Even though Ollie is still here, it feels easier when we have you near. It's like there's a part of him with us…"

Lois felt tears sting her eyes. She looked at Alex, and he noticed the forlorn expression on her face. He tried to smile. It didn't help.


End file.
